The Inuzuka Lineage
by Paan
Summary: The Inuzuka clan was an average clan with average techniques that produced average ninjas... Or that's what everyone thought. When Kiba Inuzuka is the sole surviving ninja of the Great Shinobi War, his life is literally no longer in his hands - not when he has the whole Shinobi world to save! Time travel fic, non-AU, powerful!Kiba, may contain pairings later on!
1. Prologue - Nine-tails

A/N: Hi guys, this is Paan speaking here, and I'd like to present something that I've been thinking of writing for a long time. Kiba has always been a painfully underrated character for me, and the story popped up in my head when I was reading (and getting annoyed) at the most recent chapters about the great disastrous war thing that's been going on for who knows long. Yeah, it's great that Naruto's all awesome with all the tailed-beasts and we're getting to know Obito and Madara and all the Hokages and all the different attack names and modes, but I really miss those times when the adventures in the village with the Rookie nine (and the left over three) was the main story ._.

English isn't my first language so if you're going to criticise the grammar or the flow of the story, just don't comment because I know already. In fact, it'd be lovely if people who don't have nice things to say not to comment at all - if you don't like it, then turn back! I have an antique glass heart that shatters every time I read the puniest criticisms ;A;

WARNINGS: Major spoilers for shinobi war arc, may contain_** male-male**_ pairings later on, may contain some Kiba OOCness, may be slightly AU in comparison to the manga plot (but I'll try my best to go non-AU)

DISCLAIMER: What I would do if I was the owner of Naruto...

* * *

**Prologue - Nine-tails**

* * *

Kiba could only stare blankly at the mass of bodies before him. He could only stare blankly at the faces of his dead teammates, teachers, friends, family... The limp body of his companion, Akamaru, in a pool of caking blood in front of him.

No movement. Only silence.

He could only hear his shallow breath as he looked up, and saw what remained of the flower of the ten-tails, the root ripped apart, and the stem and the bud sprawling by its side. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke's body lay among its ruins, their determination etched into their still faces from their last clash with that one-eyed bastard Obito.

But what use was their determination when they're dead?

He looked down to his hands and watched numbly as he slowly flexed his blood-stained fingers.

He was the only moving thing in the entire continent, and it was a fact because he had spent the last four days checking each and one of the bodies sprawled on the battlefield for a hint of warmth, a hint of breath, a hint of movement, a hint that he wasn't

the only one alive.

He choked back a hoarse sob as he dropped to the ground on his knees, his eyes settling at his dead Akamaru, his blood-matted body almost comically sprawled on the ground.

Every one of his enhanced senses had told him that the dog was dead the moment he had woken up a day after the final clash, but he had denied it. He _had _to deny it. He forced himself not to dwell on it as he laboriously worked his way through the battlefield, settling his fingers on each cold neck to check for a hint of a pulse. Hoping, maybe, by the time he got to the dog, he wouldn't be so alone.

But he _was _alone. Everyone was dead.

He took a half-gripped kunai from a nearby body and drew it up to his neck, his eye settling on the horror that was the almost-full-moon, its ghastly white surface casting a disgusting pale light onto the battleground in all its twisted glory.

"Fuck all this, I ain't gonna be the last one." He whispered.

And he plunged the kunai into his neck.

* * *

**...**

**...ka brat!**

**Inuzuka brat!**

Kiba woke with a start, his trained arms instantly reaching to grab a kunai to defend himself. When he realised a split second later that he didn't have his weapon pouch on him, he quickly took up a loose defensive position, crouching down to protect his upper-body.

"Who's there?" he shouted, wincing slightly as his voice rang through a dark, piped corridor.

**…Quiet, mutt. I do not have enough strength to shout over you.**

Kiba's head snapped towards the source of the noise and his eyes widened a fraction at the familiar, crimson body slumped against a wall of a cage, the huge iron doors flung wide open as the nine-tailed beast pried open an eye to glare at him.

"The Kyuubi? What the hell? Why are you here? I thought you died!" Kiba said stupidly, instinctively taking a step back as a low growl ripped from the Kyuubi's throat.

**I am living off the last of my chakra, and I will soon fade from existence when my reservoir depletes. **

"When you run out of chakra? So you're not gonna live for long, huh..." He murmured, feeling his rush of adrenaline ebb away and straightening up from his defensive position. The dying beast could gut him and take him along with him for all he would care. "Why did you bring me here?"

The Kyuubi bared its teeth in a feral snarl.

**You are here to aid me. I will have you know that I will not allow this to be the end of things – I, the great Nine-tailed demon will not fall like this. **

"And how are you gonna do that? You hardly look like you're in condition to change history, Nine-tails." Kiba muttered tiredly, wanting no more than peaceful rest as his memories started to clear up from his foggy mind. "And I thought I just killed myself as well."

He reached up tentatively to his neck, and frowned as he felt smooth skin under his fingertips. "Unless I'm dead already and this is some underworld?" Kiba glanced at his murky surroundings. "It sure looks like I'm underneath something..."

**This is not some underworld, mutt… And as hard as it is to admit, you are right, I am in no condition to change history. **

The Kyuubi opened its other eye to glare at him.

**But I do have enough power to send you back – to prevent this final war.**

Kiba's eyes widened a fraction. "What?! You can do that?" His eyes suddenly glimmered with hope. "You can rewind time?"

The Kyuubi rolled its eyes. **I cannot rewind time – if that was possible, I would have freed myself from captivity every time I was captured. No, I have merely the power to send back one mortal back a few decades at most. **The beast paused. **One -****_living- _****mortal to be precise, hence why I was forced to send for you, even if you may be pitifully weak in comparison to the options I used to have. **

"Hey!" Kiba instinctively bristled at the wound in his ego. "I'm not weak, you fox bastard!"

He paused as memories of the battle suddenly swept through his mind. The power Naruto and Sasuke had displayed, and how useless he had been in comparison.

"…Not _that_ weak." He added, subdued from his outburst. "Anyway, you can't expect me to be as strong as people like Naruto and Sasuke. They're… pretty special." He grudgingly admitted.

**Stop making excuses, mutt. You make yourself seem even more pitiful. **The Kyuubi's voice was condescending, and Kiba could feel his cheeks colour at the mocking tone.

**And it is not even that your lineage is any less than those of the Uchihas or the Uzumakis. **The Kyuubi snorted. **Your ancestors would turn in their graves if they found out that their legacy was being carried by a half-baked, pitiful little pup who cannot even control his own powers.**

Kiba felt a growl rip from his throat at the insult. "What do you mean half-baked?" He said through gritted teeth. "And what about my lineage?"

The Kyuubi suddenly fell silent, a calculating look flashing through its face. **How much do you know about the history of your clan, mutt?**

"And why the fuck should I answer that? I asked you a question first!" Kiba said defiantly.

**You're hardly in a place to order me around, mutt! Do you know the true history of your clan or not?! **The Kyuubi snarled, impatience colouring his voice.

Kiba was unaware that he had taken up an attacking stance instinctively. "If you must know, yeah, of course I know everything about my clan's history –" He glared at the fox. "I'm the _heir_ to my clan, you know."

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

**You know everything? Then are you aware that once, your clan was a mighty clan that was created along with the Uchiha and the Senju? **The Kyuubi made a low grumbling sound that Kiba assumed was laughter.

**Are you aware that your clan never used to use mutts as their source of power? In fact, I am more than sure that your ancestors would feel ****_offended _****if anyone dared to make such a connection. **

Kiba's wolfish eyes narrowed as the Kyuubi continued to laugh, torn between feeling completely offended or completely curious at the beast's words. "Don't you dare insult my clan, monster fox."

**You do not even know of the Inuzuka clan I am talking about, mutt. You are much, much too young to tell me to be quiet. **The Kyuubi leered, shifting slightly to turn its great head toward the brunette.

Kiba paused at the taunting words and sighed in resignation as curiosity won over anger. "Fine… What did my clan use if they didn't use our ninja dogs? Did we specialise in something else? If what you're saying is true… I guess I don't really know the history of our clan, no." He ran his fingers through his wild brown locks. "And why is this even relevant to the war-prevention thing anyway?"

**Because you are weak. **The Kyuubi stated. **It would be pointless sending you back in time with the same amount of power you possess. And I detest wasting chakra – especially to pitifully weak mutts like you. **

Kiba opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short as the Kyuubi raised a claw to let him continue speaking.

**But you do possess a certain… lineage that if polished right, could turn things to your favour.**

"…And what kind of lineage is that?"

The Kyuubi suddenly grinned, revealing a row of huge, yellow canines. **That, you'll find out later. The only thing I feel like telling you now is that I am going to do you a great service that I would normally never perform for a mortal…**

Kiba only had time to widen his eyes as the Kyuubi completed a rapid set of hand seals and smashed both of its palms against the floor. Black seal patterns instantly circled around both the fox and the dog-nin, crimson chakra pulsing rapidly along the lines of the seal. Six orbs of different colours suddenly rose around Kiba, blinding him temporarily at their colourful brightness.

"Wha-"

**You better not waste my last piece of chakra, mutt...**

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Kiibaaa *_*


	2. Chapter 1 - Wolf-fox

A/N: Back with the first chapter! Btw, I made some minor changes to the prologue - some grammatical and flow gimmicks that I didn't catch at the time. A special thanks to my two lovely reviewers, especially to heartsxkisses, who reviewed twice on the same chapter + favourited + followed all in one go ;D wow. You totally made me hurry posting this!

WARNINGS: Spoilers, most likely **_malexmale_ **pairings later on (still a bit unsure though. The story will proceed fine with or without pairings.), a bit of vulgar kiba-language.

DISCLAIMER: If everyone dies in the next chapter of Naruto except Kiba and the Kyuubi sends him back in time, I own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Wolf-fox**

* * *

**_Familiar bodies were scattered everywhere and blood pooled around his feet. The full moon cast a ghastly light onto the disgusting sight, and he could only gape in horror as the bodies started to crawl towards him. Voices of his friends and family cried out to him as he tried and failed to scramble away from the hands that grabbed at his ankles._**

**_Kiba… Don't leave us…_**

No…

**_Kiba… Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay with us?_**

Ugh… No!

**_Kiba… Are you abandoning your friends? Are you going to live without us?_**

"No!"

Kiba sat up with a cry, his body heaving as he panted heavily. His eyes darted about his surroundings and he automatically jumped up and reached for a kunai at the unfamiliar scenery. It took a moment for him to convince himself that he wasn't about to be attacked by a group of his dead friends.

He felt an animalistic growl rip from his throat as he mulled over his dream as he studied his whereabouts. They can trust him not to screw it up a second time. He wasn't planning on abandoning **anyone**.

To his right stood a giant temple, thousands of little dots of bright-red (that he soon realised were lamps) surrounding the building that he could just make out the colour as crimson under the dim light. The building was situated in the centre of a huge, circular plain that stretched for hundreds of meters across, the grounds marked with white chalk to form what Kiba guessed as training arenas. Enormous, craggy mountains encircled the plain, effectively trapping the temple inside and also acting as an ultimate defence against outside forces.

Did the Kyuubi send him here? What for? Where the hell was this anyways, a hidden village? He thought a little sluggishly, his brain still groggy.

More importantly, how the fuck was he meant to track his way back to Konoha?

Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts as he detected a sudden movement to his right, and he barely managed to jump away as a katana embedded itself to the ground where he had momentarily been standing on.

Kiba's wolfish eyes narrowed and he settled into an attacking stance, sizing up the enemies before him.

Four large black foxes stood in front of him, their yellow slanted eyes glinting dangerous under the moonlight. From the loose yukata that hung on their bodies and their bipedal stance, they looked like summon animals. Kiba warily eyed their powerful frames that stood taller than him by at least a quarter of a meter.

Extremely strong summon animals, by the looks of it.

After a terse moment of silence, the largest of the four, who Kiba assumed as the leader, suddenly spoke out.

"It's been a while since a human trespassed these mountains." The fox's voice was low and rough, animalistic to the core. "Who are you?"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba replied slowly, relaxing from his attacking stance and showing his palms in a universal sign of peace. "I bring no trouble, and I'm really not looking for a fight." It was the truth. He's seen enough spilled blood the past few days.

"Inuzuka? What would an Inuzuka be doing in our temple grounds without looking for trouble?" The black fox narrowed its eyes and growled. "More importantly, how did you get here? The *Eien-no-Yoru mountains are impenetrable without our guidance."

"Eien-no-Yoru mountains? That's where I am?" Kiba frowned at the unfamiliar name.

The four foxes bristled.

"Are you insulting our intelligence?" One of the other foxes demanded, its hand firmly grasping the hilt of his katana strapped across his back. "Are you really claiming to have _–stumbled- _into our temple grounds? The same temple that has stood impenetrable for almost a thousand years?"

Kiba's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "Whoa, wait! No, I mean… Uhh…Stumble is probably the wrong word to describe it?" he said weakly, his mind whirling to come up with a convincible excuse. Who would believe him if he told them he's been sent from the future by a nine-tailed demon…?

The largest fox took a step forward, closing the gap between him and Kiba. Its eyes flashed dangerously. "We shall find out the truth soon enough." He snarled. "Will you come peacefully, Inuzuka? Or do we have to cut off a few limbs to convince you to comply?"

Kiba quickly weighed his options. He was pretty sure he could overpower the foxes, but where would he go then? Didn't they just say the mountains surrounding them have been impenetrable for a thousand years? And from the way they were talking about the temple, he was pretty sure the four weren't the only foxes around. Overpowering four of them was one thing, but trying to find his way out of a supposed impenetrable mountain being chased by an angry army of foxes was certainly another.

And besides, he reasoned, the Kyuubi wouldn't just make him all hopeful only to dump him into a painful death, right?

Right…?

Kiba sighed.

"There's no need to cut off anything, I'll go with you."

The foxes grunted, suspiciously sounding a little disappointed, and proceeded to situate themselves around the brunette to march him towards the temple. The largest fox stepped forward to pull out the katana that was embedded into the earth before leading them onwards.

While they crossed the plain silently, Kiba had the opportunity to study the foxes in detail. They were lean, yet powerfully built, and almost had wolfish features. They wore loose yukatas that varied in colour and two had katanas strapped to their backs while the other two carried a sickle and a fan. They carried themselves with feline grace and Kiba wondered why he hadn't seen any of them being summoned before. They seemed strong enough - and there was no way the Ninja world would leave such a strong group of summoning animals just lying around.

He almost bumped into of the foxes' back when they suddenly stopped in unison. He looked up and realised that they had reached the temple gates, and he had been too caught up in his thoughts to realise that they had.

The gigantic crimson temple looked intimidating to say the least up close. It was traditionally built, and each pillar stood at least a hundred metres tall, hundreds of flaring lanterns spiralling around them. The roof was heavy-set with large tiles and shaped rubies decorated the up-turned edges. Kiba could make out silhouettes of numerous foxes on the roof, watching them closely as the group made their way to the temple gates.

They passed through the open gates and Kiba could only gape as he entered a positively enormous room that he was sure was composed of at least half the building. The pillars that stretched from the ceiling to the polished wooden floors were gilded with gold, and hundreds of foxes stood each side of the path the pillars made, their hands set on their various weaponries as their slanted eyes followed each footstep of the brunette.

Oh kami, what has that nine-tailed bastard thrown him in?

The intimidation of the decoration and the mass of foxes who looked ready to rip him apart was nothing to what was sitting in the throne at the centre of the room.

A giant white wolf-fox sat cross-legged on the carved ruby throne, its size akin to the torso of the tailed beasts. A scar ran down its closed left eye and an open black yukata hung on its powerful frame, accentuating its shaggy white fur. One slanted midnight eye was fixed on Kiba as he and the four foxes made their way down to meet the king of the foxes.

There was a moment of silence as the four guards bowed down as they stopped in unison before the throne.

"What is an Inuzuka kit doing in the lands of the Kitsune?" A deep, powerful voice rumbled. "It has been a long time since a human has set foot on these grounds."

Kiba wondered for a moment how he should reply without alienating what looked like very powerful opponent.

"It's… a bit complicated." he finally said.

"Is that so?" The wolf-fox looked amused as he continued to stare at the dog-nin. "If that is the case… take your shirt off."

Kiba blinked. "Sorry?"

"I do not like repeating myself." The wolf-fox stated calmly, one powerful arm reaching for a huge sake bottle at the side of the throne. "Take it off."

When Kiba still hesitated, the large black fox that stood next to him prompted him to action as he threatened to rip the clothes himself if the brunette didn't strip the next couple of seconds.

"Alright, alright… Geez…" Kiba muttered under his breath. "I'll strip for you if you're so desperate."

He slowly unzipped his blood-splattered vest and dropped the piece of clothing to the floor, his eyes never leaving the white wolf-fox on top of the throne. His black jacket and fish-net vest soon joined the piled on the floor, and he stood, feeling slightly vulnerable being bare-chested in the middle of potential-enemy grounds.

A light rustle of wind, and Kiba only had the time to widen his eyes as the wolf-fox that had been drinking sake on the throne only momentarily before suddenly stood in front of him, one hand still grasping the bottle of alcohol. The single midnight eye trained him, the wolf-fox formed a series of single-handed seals and thrust his palm against Kiba's stomach, extracting a surprised grunt from the brunette.

Kiba looked down as he felt a tingling sensation where the wolf-fox had struck him, and he watched in surprise as a circular black seal appeared around his naval. Nine comatose black dots encircled a series of seal-kanji that spiralled into the centre of his stomach.

"…Complicated, indeed." The wolf-fox said finally. "Kyuubi-sama's contract seal on an Inuzuka kit… I see that he has also reopened your chakra coils."

Reopened my chakra coils? What did that mean?

The white fox was back on the throne in an instant. "He sent you from the future." It was a statement, not a question.

Kiba stared at the wolf-fox for a moment before deciding that there was no point trying to hide the truth. "Yeah. He sent me to change it."

The wolf-fox tilted his head. "I presumed as much. I will not ask for details since it is solely Kyuubi-sama's business…" He looked thoughtful as he continued speaking. "On another note, I think I can guess Kyuubi-sama's intention sending you here."

"For real?" Kiba's eyes widened. "Why did he send me here?"

An amused look flickered through the great beast's face. "Because you are obviously much too weak to do his bidding. You could not even see me when I moved."

Kiba growled but couldn't deny it – it was truth. He couldn't catch the wolf-fox's movements.

"And I am guessing, you have never been trained in the ways of the ancient Inuzukas."

Kiba sighed. "If you're talking about the all-powerful ancient Inuzuka clan that I had no idea existed before Kyuubi mentioned it to me, then no, I've never been trained in their ways."

"Then it is set. You will start your training tomorrow dawn."

"What?!" Kiba's mouth gaped. "But... I can't just -train-! I don't have time - I need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible!" He protested, crossing his arms. "Training is fine and all… But what would be the point of getting stronger only to screw it up by missing the chance in the first place?"

The wolf-fox chuckled. "Ah, but you are wrong. You have all the time in the world."

Kiba frowned, but let the white fox continue.

"The contract seal Kyuubi-sama has put on you only allows you to return to a certain time and place regardless of when you choose to activate it." The wolf-fox took a long draught from the bottle of sake. "Also, the land of fox is a peculiar place for mortals – one effect worth mentioning is that time almost stops for them here."

"Time stops…?" Kiba's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

"It means," The wolf-fox laughed. "That you could stay here for a hundred years and still be young and be in time to change whatever you need to change for the future."

Kiba's mind reeled at the implication of that statement.

"Your training starts at dawn. Rest well, kit." The wolf-fox waved at the group dismissively. "Because you will need it."

* * *

*Eien-no-Yoru: Eternal Night

A/N: So what do you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing about the foxes :D


End file.
